Psychosexual development of the blind is a neglected area of study and health care delivery. Visual imagery in the sighted person plays a central role in shaping self-concept, in the labelling of the self as male or female, in acquiring information about sexual behaviors, and in providing the substance for cognitional rehearsals for later sexual activity. Its absence in the blind may be a critical developmental deficit. Additionally, parental attitudes toward blindness affect general personality growth, self-concept, and psychosexual development of the blind child. This research project proposes to study males and females who are either congenitally or adventitiously blind, along with their parents. Blind participants will be interviewed about their sources of sexual information, sex knowledge, social and sexual experiences and recommendations about sex education for the blind. Assessment of their self-concept and attitudes toward blindness will also be made. Parents will be interviewed about their experiences and views toward providing sex information; marital and family relationships; and, their attitudes toward blindness and their child.